particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nasak
| Seats2 Title = Cabinet | Seats2 = | Website = NaSAK.kz | politics = Politics of Kazulia | political parties = Kazulia | elections = Elections in Kazulia | }}The National State Party of Kazulian Labour, (Kazulian: Nasjonal Statsparti av Arbeid Kazulmark), mostly known by the syllabic abbreviation Nasak, '''(sometimes stylised '''NaSAK '''or '''NA.S.A.K) was a Socialist, Metzist, Civic Nationalist and Populist political party in the Federal Republic of Kazulia. Founded as the Nasjonal Statsparti Kazulmark on the 17th April 4329 by Oddmund Sogard and [[Jostein Eiker|'Jostein Eiker']], it was later taken over by the Far-Left Eiker wing, who subsequently rebranded the party on the 28th May 4337. The Primary aim of the party was the implementation of Metzist Scientific Socialism in the Federal Republic, followed by an increase in industrial growth allowing for the advent of Communist economic relations. Secondary aims of the party included maintaining Kazulia's economic and military dominance, and ensuring it's democratic institutions were protected from external and internal threats. History Nasak was founded under the name Nasjonal Statsparti Kazulmark in April 4329 as a Civic Nationalist and Populist political party by Oddmund Sogard and Jostein Eiker, mainly in retaliation to political termoil in Dovani. The NSK participated in both Statsoverhode and Stortinget elections, with minor gains; suffering a short break from politics between 4330 and 4332 due to disputes with the Electoral board over payments. By the 4336 election it became increasingly clear that a rift was developing between the Centre-Left and Far-Left factions of the party, led by Sogard and Eiker respectively. This growing split would spark conflict during the 4337 party congress in April, inwhich Eiker's followers seized the leadership of all 3 organs of the party, forcing Sogard to resign. A month later, Eiker rebranded the Party Nasak. The party gained 30 seats and won the Statsoverhode elections in 4339, but Eiker was quickly forced from office by the other parties in a snap election. The party served in a Left Wing Coalition government alongside the National Labour Congress in 4339 and 4240. In 4242 the party suffered a major election loss when a second snap election lost them 25 seats, a major lost and the first in the parties history. The Election subsequently led to Eiker losing his post as Chairman in a vote of no confidence, and ex-Shadow Defence minister Ernst Prestegard was elected to replace him in the 4242 Party Congress. In late 4242, the party suffered a further internal dispute caused by Conflict between the Prestegard and Eiker factions, and dissolved. Organisation Nasak consisted of three different organs, the Assembly, the Executive and the Secretariat. The Assembly was an elected body of 100 representatives of party members, which was elected on a yearly basis at party congresses by all members of the party. The Executive was the main decision making body of the party when the National Congress was not in session. Membership varied depending on need. Most positions to the Executive were appointed by the Assembly, except for the Chairman which was elected by the party membership. The Secretariat was involved in the general planning and funding of the party, as well as keeping minutes of party meetings and maintaining order in the Assembly and Congress. The Secretariat's members were elected by the Assembly. =Electoral History= Statsoverhode (Head of State) Storting (Parliament) Category:Political parties in Kazulia